Professor Layton and the Enigatic Existence
by Zak1403
Summary: Emmy and the Professor return to London after the events of the Last Specter just in time to solve one of the greatest mysterious facing London thus far.
1. Chapter One EMMY

Writers Notes – This Fan-Fiction is set after the Spectre's Flute [Last Specter] but before the Eternal Diva. If you have any questions PM me.

Each chapter will focus on a different character, however the plot will be central to Emmy & Layton.

Remember I do not own the Professor Layton series. The series belongs to Level 5.

- Professor Layton and the Enigmatic Existence –

Chapter One [EMMY] – The duty of an English Lady

The scooter screeched as it sped along the pavement, nodding with the various cracks and dumps it passed.  
>Garbage bins, as well as market stalls, even people, we seemingly tossed around from the utter chaos the war occurring.<br>The sound of screaming children filled the streets as Emmy pushed her scooter to the extreme.

"You won't get away from me this time!"

Fully determined to once and for all catch the crook that had been terrorising London, nothing would get in her way.

"Hey you kid! Look out!"

Swerving from lane to lane, to pavement, Emmy's great driving skills were truly being put to the test.  
>As the blue automobile containing to crook sped through countless red lights; Emmy used her knowledge of the streets of London to gain vital ground upon the criminal.<br>Speeding through tight alley ways, over waterways and under bridges was all in a day's work for this English Lady.

After a painfully long chase; Emmy had finally caught up to the crook in a traffic-jam in one of the town's main business districts.  
>She knew it was time to strike and do her part in making London a safer place for all.<p>

She jumped down from her scooter and ran towards the blue automobile, being careful not to come in to contact with any moving vehicles.  
>However just as she approached the car's rear; a flash of dirt and dust blurred her vision, making it impossible to see anything.<p>

From a few meters ahead she could hear a very prominent male voice, bellowing along the entire street.

"Once again I have arrested the diabolical criminal!"

A sense of great relief flew through Emmy as the comforting voice of Inspector Grosky echoed while she attempted to clear her vision.

"No crook can ever elude a man of The Yard."

Grosky pushed the criminal against the front of the vehicle, carefully locking the handcuffs he had placed around the man's wrists.

"It seems I've once again falling second to the great Grosky."

Emmy stood next to the front door of the automobile with a somewhat innocent look on her face.

"Ah yes, it seems that way Emmy, although you must make it known that no crook will get away from me, Grosky of Scotland Yard."

"I'm sure I would have been able to handle a small incident like this on my own Inspector."

Emmy watched as Grosky picked up the man and tossed him backwards over his left shoulder.

"Nevertheless an English Lady should always leave enough duty for an Inspector like me to make a living. Enough talk, I must get this one back to the station for processing. Would you be able to escort this crook's car to the station Emmy? You know the drill… Oh and give Layton my congratulations when you see him."

"Yes, I will do that sir! See you later…"

And with that the Inspector was off, his legs working like steal springs.  
>Emmy watched as he sped off towards town.<br>She wondered if she'd ever have a level of success to match that of Grosky's or even the Professor's.

A little disappointed with the way things turned out, not being able to catch the criminal; Emmy tossed her scooter atop the automobile with ease and headed towards Scotland Yard.

On the way to the station, Emmy couldn't help but think about how to Professor was getting on.  
>She knew that this was something he had wanted for a very long time and wanted to be sure that he could handle the responsibility.<br>She made it her duty to ensure that Layton would be able to solve the great mystery that was plaguing London.

Emmy parked the crook's car behind the station, taking a note of the registration, and continued to enter the building.  
>On the way in she noticed that it seemed unusually quiet for the time of the day.<br>Regardless she ventured to the second floor to notify Grosky that the vehicle had been delivered and to thank him for his efforts in detaining the criminal.

Grosky was nowhere to be found, instead Emmy could see that Inspector Chelmey was sitting in the staff cafeteria with Barton at his side.  
>She thought that maybe Chelmey would be able to process the cars registration for her as she had to get back to assist the Professor.<p>

Emmy walked over to the two and could see they were enjoying a nice meal, probably their lunch she assumed.

"Hello Inspector. What a lovely day it is today."

With a month full of cake and a plate of sweet-potato fritters next to him Chelmey replied in a somewhat grumpy way.

"What's so good about it eh? I haven't had a case to work on in months and moreover this is the last piece of cake in the Yard!"

"I'm sorry to hear about the cake sir, but today is your lucky day. I have a job for you to do."

Chelmey immediately pushed the table away, stood up and swallowed his cake whole. With a look of determination; he spoke in a powerful tone.

"What do you need me to do Emmy? Interrogate a criminal or investigate a murder case?"

Chelmey's angry impression melted away as joy filled his eyes. Emmy knew what was coming would disappoint him; however she need to get to the Professor post-haste.

"No Inspector, nothing like that sorry. I need you to process an arrested criminal's automobile that is packed outside."

Instantly disappointment shot through the Inspectors body, as Barton continued to scoff down the last of the sweet-potato fritters; Chelmey fell back into his seat, and began to sip his tea. After a few mouthfuls he nodded to agree with Emmy's request.

"Well thanks Inspector! I must be off then, goodbye."

Emmy ran down the station's stair case finally uplifted by the notion that she would be able to not assist the Professor in unravelling the greatest mystery that had faced London thus far.


	2. Chapter Two LAYTON

Chapter Two [LAYTON] – Out of commission

The Professor just stood there, staring out at the busy London streets, lost in his thoughts and utterly confused at what he had read earlier.  
>"<em>Where is that girl?"<br>_Layton was unable to fathom how Emmy could become so distracted when there was a serious case aloft.

"Professor, I'm positive this letter is not a fake!"The boy, so sure of himself, stood by the Professor right side, enthusiastic with the idea that he would be able to help the Professor once again solve a great mystery.

"Now, now Luke, a gentleman never rushes into a delicate situation without the proper preparation."

Layton could see the current of disappointment flooding through Luke's eyes as they began to slowly glaze over.

"Any minute now Emmy will be back with what we need, than we will be able to solve the puzzle this letter is concealing."

Luke fell back into one of the Professor armchairs, examining the letter that had arrived earlier that morning. _"What does this seal mean?"_

Seconds later an ear piercing screech echoed through Gressenheller University, making it clear to the Professor that the time was near.  
><em>"About time, a lady should never keep a gentlemen waiting..."<em>

Luke jumped up from the armchair to his feet immediately. "Emmy! Emmy's here Professor!"  
>He ran over to the door, about to open in.<p>

"Luke, get back!" Layton rushed over to push Luke out of the way of the door.  
>With all her force; Emmy kicked the door to Layton's office, causing it to swing with immense pressure inwards.<p>

"Professor!"

Layton flew across the room, landing on a stack of archaeology text books, whacking his head into one of his desks nearby.

"That's not a very good place to take a nap Professor…"

Luke crawled from his spot on the floor, left of the door, toward the now unconscious Layton.

"Emmy, what did you do!"

The young lady realised what had happened and in an instance was at the Professor's side assisting Luke in bringing him to.

"Wow Emmy, look at that mark of the Professor's face." Luke squinted his eyes attempting to make out what the marks on the Professor's face were.

"Is that…"

Again Emmy's personality had changed within an instant. _"This is not a good start to uncovering the mystery." _

"Wait here with the Professor Luke. I'll go fetch a warm cloth."

Luke sat with the Professor, shaking him and calling his name, however nothing would wake Layton from his coma.

"C'mon Professor, you've got the biggest puzzle of them all to solve…"

Once again Luke's eye filled, _"We can't do this without you." _The boy laid his head against Layton's shoulder and continued to weep.

Just as fast as she had left Emmy returned with a few medical supplies.

"No need to worry Luke, I'm trained in these types of situations."

With teary eyes Luke gave Emmy a look of incredible disbelief. _"I hope so, London's on the line."_

Emmy wiped Layton's cheek with a warm cloth that had been dapped in alcohol rub. Pressing harder to make sure an infection would not befoul the Professor. Gently she placed a small bandage over the mark on Layton's cheek, sticking it down with some medical tape from her first-aid kit.

"That's the cut taken care off, but Luke where did the Professor's hat go?"

The two began to search the small room, leaving Layton to suffer in the corner. Neither of the two could find the famous top hat.

"_I've lost the Professor's hat! What a great apprentice I am." _Luke went back to his position next to the Layton while Emmy continued, with no luck, to search for the hat.

"Never mind Luke, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. _I hope" _

Both Luke and Emmy attempted to sooth the Professor back to health, however their efforts continued to fail. "It's no use… how could Emmy be so careless?"

"Maybe we should get some help Emmy?" Luke's face was washed with desperation as he gave Emmy a puppy dog like look.

Emmy knew she wasn't qualified enough to deal with this type of situation although she had made it clear to Luke she was.  
><em>"Guess it's time to end the façade."<em>

"Alright Luke, let's take the Professor to the hospital."

Using all of her strength; Emmy pushed her arms under the Professor's back, lifting him into a cradling position.  
><em>"A bit too many muffins don't you think Professor…" <em>

"Luke get the door would you?"

Emmy, with one hand, unlocked the door to the Laytonmobile, throwing Layton along the backseat.

"Could you try to drive carefully this time Emmy?" The boy was no longer interested in the letter the Professor had received early that morning; he had left it inside the Professor's office it was focus on ensuring Layton would be in perfect health.

"No need to worry Luke, I'm the one of the safest drivers you'll ever meet."

Emmy's words were lost on Luke as he continued to turn to face the unconscious Layton lying on the back seat of the car. _"Please be ok Professor…"_

Emmy pressed her foot hard against the accelerator, as if she hadn't taken Luke's concern into account.  
>They speed off along the busy streets towards the closest hospital Emmy knew of.<p>

Even at this time of the morning the local hospital was bustling with traffic, emergency vehicles littered the roads surrounding it, sirens echoed through the halls and Emmy once again lifted Layton into her arms, carrying him through the hospitals entrance.

"Luke, go to the reception desk and ask for some assistance. I'll put the Professor on a chair over in the corner."

With a look of innocence, Luke made his way to the reception desk.  
>He called out for help from one of the ladies at the desk, as he was too short to see over the high desk.<p>

"Hello young man." The voice came from a somewhat elderly lady stretching over the desk so she would see where the call had come from.

"We need your help right away…" Luke turned to face Layton with glazed eyes. Look back at the lady with a look of desperation. _"Please…" _

"I see. I'll get someone on that right away." Clicking and typing at her computer the lady had lost interest in Luke and his situation.

Returning to Emmy and Layton, Luke slumped into a hard hospital waiting chair.  
>He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to the Professor. <em>"If only I hadn't rushed over to the door…" <em>

Emmy; being the impatient lady she was, got up and demanded that the lady at the reception desk get a doctor to assist the great Hershel Layton immediately. The entire hospital seemed to stop as Emmy shouted at the top of her voice at the two reception ladies. Luke pulled his hat down over his eyes as if in an action of embarrassment.

"Please miss calm yourself… There are many others waiting to be assisted. I am quite aware who you are here with but the system has no exceptions." Like before, both receptions deck ladies went back to their work on the computers.

"This is hopeless. _How are we supposed to solve the greatest mystery facing London with a dud of a Professor?" _

After a few hours of meaningless waiting for any assistance what so ever so finally met with a doctor by the name of West, a tall somewhat skinny man with charcoal black short hair. Downed in a regulatory white doctor's robe he approached Emmy and Luke who were both incredibly fed up with the service at the hospital.

"Good morning young man, oh and you too my lovely lady, my name is Dr. West. How may I be of assistance?"

Both Emmy and Luke jumped form their slouching positions on the chairs, almost knocking West of his feet. _"About time we could assistance… Where have all the English gentleman gone in the world?" _

"My name is Emmy Altava, Professor Layton here had a terrible fall and now won't wake up…"

West examined the Professor with a rough hand, in a way that anyone would be able to.

"Well it doesn't look like he'll be coming to anytime soon." The doctor took a notepad from his robe and scribbled a few quick notes before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"What going to happen to the Professor?" The boy tugged on the doctor with his signature look of depression. _"Please, let him be ok."_

"Miss Altava, I'm going to have to put this man into a hospital bed for a proper check over."

With a nod of the head Emmy agreed with Dr. West, again lifting the Professor from his position on the chair, following West through a maze of hallways into a small room with three unoccupied beds. She placed Layton on the second bed, covering him with a few thin sheets. Emmy could see that the events that were unfolding were having a profound effect on the young apprentice.

"Luke please don't worry about the Professor. He'll be back on his feet in no time. Then the three of us can finally solve the great mystery." Emmy placed a hand on Luke shoulder as a sign of comfort, attempting with all herself to calm him and try to get his mind of the unfortunate event.

With that West finished officially checking over the Professor, and continued to scribble notes in the pad from his pocket. _"Yes just as I thought..." _

"It may be depressing to here this but it's my job to inform you that the Professor may have a case of amnesia when he wakes."

Emmy looked at Luke with the same expression he had exhibited before, knowing that while Layton was out of commission London would continue to suffer.

[To be continued]


End file.
